The Beast's Pain
by bookworm0706
Summary: The confused and scattered thoughts of the Beast as he waits for Beauty to return, done to a song by John Denver. Please RR! By the way: Completed.


A/N: Here are the confused, scattered thoughts of the Beast when Beauty goes home; while he's waiting for her to come back. My first songfic-review and maybe I'll do another. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This song is owned by no one besides John Denver and is called 'Perhaps Love'. I have no rights to it.  
  
Wormy  
  
Ps. * indicates thoughts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Perhaps love is like a resting place  
  
A shelter from the storm . . ."  
  
* Beauty. . . Where are you? Will you come back? Please. . . I need you. * The Beast was caught in a storm of emotions, a whirl of thoughts and feelings he'd never felt before. Everything seemed different now, everything he'd thought he'd known turned upside down in his throbbing head. The only place where he could seek refuge from the tempest of emotions was in the very core of his being, where there was room for one thing, and one thing only: his love for Beauty.  
  
"It exists to give you comfort  
  
It's there to keep you warm . . ."  
  
Just the thought of her set him dreaming, and worrying. He hoped she was safe, had made it home safely. His heart threatened to burst if he imagined her in any way hurt, and when he worried that she would not come back, it seemed like he was consumed by invisible flames of despair.  
  
"And in those times of trouble  
  
When you are most alone  
  
The memory of love will bring you home . . ."  
  
* Please, my Beauty, come back. I will die if you do not, die of love for you. Come home, my sweet, beautiful one. Oh, Beauty. . . *  
  
"Perhaps love is like a window  
  
Perhaps an open door  
  
It invites you to come closer  
  
It wants to show you more  
  
And even if you lose yourself  
  
And don't know what to do  
  
The memory of love will see you through . . ."  
  
He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to feel, what to be certain of. He wanted Beauty to stay with him, but wanted her to live her life at the same time. He wanted to be human again, but it seemed impossible. But still, with his human face lost, would Beauty ever be more than a friend? The answer, unerringly and coldly, was always the same. No. No, no, no. . .  
  
"Oh! Love to some is like a cloud  
  
To some as strong as steel . . ."  
  
He knew he loved Beauty, knew it with an unbreakable, iron knowledge deep in his heart that was his only anchor while his troubles swamped him. His vision was constantly of her, yet there seemed to be clouds that obscured it, clouds of worry and doubt that blurred the sight of her, clouds of pure feeling like he'd never felt before-even during his human life.  
  
"For some a way of living  
  
For some a way to feel . . ."  
  
* If only I could live out my life with you, Beauty, love me or no, it would fill me with the greatest joy imaginable. I need to be with you. You are my life, my soul, my heart, my every sense is for you. Only you. *  
  
"And some say love is holding on  
  
And some say let it go  
  
And some say love is everything  
  
Some say they don't know . . ."  
  
If she did not come back, he would hold on to her memory and her friendship until the fateful sleep took him. His last thoughts, last dreams would be of her; his last wishes for her. He loved her with every inch of his body; his soul screamed to be near her-and yet he'd let her go. He almost couldn't believe he'd found the strength to give her what she most wanted- and he most feared. He'd let her leave, and take his heart with her. She was everything to him, his whole world-lost, perhaps forever. He almost wished he'd never met her, never had to endure this pain-but then he thought of never talking to her, never seeing her smile, never hearing her laugh, and shuddered.  
  
"Perhaps love is like the ocean  
  
Full of conflicts , full of pain  
  
Like a fire when it's cold outside  
  
Thunder when it rains . . ."  
  
Oh, the pain . . . It was physical and mental, sharp and cutting and yet throbbing and sore, filling him with longing and grief and hope. His mind remembered all the times he'd talked to her, been with her, the times they'd argued or simply were silent in each other's company. He remembered how she'd come in once, wet and shivering from a sudden downpour, to find comfort at his fire-and he'd realized he loved her.  
  
"If I should live forever  
  
And all my dreams come true  
  
My memory of love will be of you . . ."  
  
* Beauty . . . Don't forget me-I won't forget you. Never. I swear, even if I find my human form again some day, if I live through this, I will remember you for all eternity, and into the afterlife.  
  
Don't forget. *  
  
"Oh! Love to some is like a cloud  
  
To some as strong as steel  
  
For some a way of living  
  
For some a way to feel  
  
And some say love is holding on  
  
And some say let it go  
  
And some say love is everything  
  
Some say they don't know . . ."  
  
"Beast! Beast! Please wake up! I'm back! I came home! Please, Beast, wake!"  
  
"Beauty . . ."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I'll write more fairy tale sonfics if you review me! 


End file.
